


Paint a Picture

by zinke



Category: Castle
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-14
Updated: 2011-05-14
Packaged: 2017-10-19 09:39:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/199462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zinke/pseuds/zinke
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The weight of her admission doesn’t really sink in until the moment Kate lifts her gaze to his.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Paint a Picture

**Author's Note:**

> Here it is: my obligatory TLADILA drabble. Thanks to gabolange for the quick reassurance read-through.

The weight of her admission doesn’t really sink in until the moment Kate lifts her gaze to his. All at once, the warm contentment brought on by the wine and Castle’s steady presence evaporates, leaving in its place something fragile and frightening Kate isn’t willing to put a name to just yet. Her vision blurs as a life she never before imagined or expected flashes before her eyes. But strangely it isn’t the red carpets, flashbulbs or publicity she’s afraid of. Instead, it’s the _normalcy_ Kate can see - her fingers threaded through his as they stroll through Strawberry Fields, dinners at home and lazy Sunday mornings spent together in bed – and the realization of just how badly she wants to share it with him that has her mumbling an excuse and running for the door.

It’s also what sends her back, just a few seconds too late.

Several sleepless hours later, Kate switches on the bedside lamp and reaches for the phone. By the time she’s pulled on jeans and a t-shirt, Maurice is knocking discretely at the suite’s door, a pristine white board at his side.

Kate quickly loses herself in the familiar routine, filling the space with names and pictures, timelines, diagrams and questions. By the time she’s capped the marker and stepped back to survey her work, dawn is breaking over the Hollywood Hills. With the warm glow of the sun at her back, Kate crosses her arms, nibbling at a fingernail as she lets the clues wash over her and silently wills the answers to come.

 

*fin.*


End file.
